Female All Stars Story (CandaceandFriendsFan3165 Version)
CandaceandFriendsFan3165's movie-spoof of "Toy Story" Cast: *Woody - Candace (Phineas and Ferb) *Buzz Lightyear - Isabella (Phineas and Ferb) *Mr. Potato Head - June (Little Einsteins) *Slinky Dog - Adult Nala (The Lion King) *Rex - Faline (Bambi) *Hamm - Mundi (Doki) *Bo Peep - Jeremy (Phineas and Ferb) *Sarge - Ma (The Lion King 1 1/2) *Sarge's Soliders - The Meerkats (The Lion King 1 1/2) *Andy - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver and Company) *Mrs. Davis - Roger (101 Dalmatians (Animated)) *Baby Molly - Alice (Alice in Wonderland) *RC - Gypsy (A Bug's Life) *Lenny - Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) *Mr. Shark - Yzma (The Emperor's New Groove) *Snake - Terk (Tarzan) *Robot - Rita (Oliver and Company) *Etch - Maid Marian (Robin Hood) *Mr. Spell - Marlene (The Penguins of Madagascar) *Rocky Gibraltar - Winifred (The Jungle Book) *Troll Dolls - Female Dogs Characters *Sid Phillips - Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *Scud - Zira (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) *Combat Carl - Viper (Kung Fu Panda) *Various Squeeze Toy Aliens - Female Cats Characters *Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien - Marie (The Aristocats) *Hannah Phillips - Hercules (Hercules) *Janie - Timmy Turner (The Fairly OddParents) *Pterodactyl - Flora Reinhold (Professor Layton Series) *Baby Face - Emmy Altava (Professor Layton Series) *Legs - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Hand-in-the-Box - Gloria (Madagascar) *Roller Bob - Frog Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) *Frog - Olivia (The Great Mouse Detective) *Jingle Joe - Kanga (Winnie the Pooh) *Ducky - Sis Rabbit (Robin Hood) *Rockmobile - Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Walking Car - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Burned Rag Doll - Philoctetes (Hercules) *Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy - Rosie (A Bug's Life) *Yellow Soldier Toys- Anna And Elsa (Frozen) *Sally Doll - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) Scenes: *Female All Stars Story part 1 - Opening (You've Got a Friend in Me") *Female All Stars Story part 2 - The Coast is Clear/The Staff Meeting *Female All Stars Story part 3 - "Digga Tunnah" *Female All Stars Story part 4 - Isabella the Space Ranger *Female All Stars Story part 5 - "Strange Things" *Female All Stars Story part 6 - Candace and Isabella Fight/Sid (Maleficent) *Female All Stars Story part 7 - Who Will Andy (Jenny) Pick? *Female All Stars Story part 8 - Lost at the Gas Station *Female All Stars Story part 9 - Going Inside Pizza Planet *Female All Stars Story part 10 - Isabella Meet the Cats Characters *Female All Stars Story part 11 - At Sid's (Maleficent's) House *Female All Stars Story part 12 - Playtime with Sid (Maleficent) *Female All Stars Story part 13 - "I Will Go Sailing No More" *Female All Stars Story part 14 - Isabella's Body Bandage *Female All Stars Story part 15 - Sid's (Maleficent's) Window to Andy's (Jenny's) Window *Female All Stars Story part 16 - The Big One *Female All Stars Story part 17 - Isabella I Can't Do This Without You' *Female All Stars Story part 18 - Candace Ask For Help *Female All Stars Story part 19 - 'Play Nice!' *Female All Stars Story part 20 - A Chase *Female All Stars Story part 21 - Rocket Power *Female All Stars Story part 22 - Christmas In Andy's (Jenny's) House *Female All Stars Story part 23 - End Credits Category:CandaceandFriendsFan3165 Category:Toy Story Movies